Cuento de Navidad
by mutemuia
Summary: Mi versión particular de "A Christmas Carol" de Charles Dickens.


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **Nada es mío, ni _Cuento de Navidad_ ni _Skip Beat_, tan solo la adaptación…

El trastorno de personalidad múltiple del personaje tampoco es mío, sino de Nakamura sensei XD

Omitan por favor los lapsos culturales entre una navidad occidental y una japonesa…

* * *

><p><strong>CUENTO DE NAVIDAD<strong>

Había vuelto a soñar con Rick. De nuevo. En sus sueños, veía a Rick morir una y otra vez, mientras su sangre manchaba el asfalto, y Tina le gritaba "¡Asesino!". Una noche tras otra. Claro, era culpa suya. Por él, estaba muerto, por él, Tina estaba sola. Él no se merecía nada. Vivía de prestado. Era indigno de todo lo bueno. Debía negarse la felicidad. Debía alejar a Kyoko de su lado. Aunque eso le rompiese el corazón, aunque eso le matase… Debía dejar que la oscuridad lo alcanzase; ya la sentía venir a por él. Esa sería la justa retribución. La única forma de compensar su crimen y pagar por ello. Trabajar y no sentir. Como un autómata. Morir de agotamiento. Solo. Alejar de ti todo lo que te haga sentir, lo que te haga vibrar… Alejar a Kyoko. Mi Kyoko…

Ese mismo día, poco después de haberle comunicado a María que no asistiría a su Fiesta de Agradecimiento, se había visto emboscado por Yashiro, Kyoko y la propia María. Ninguna de sus excusas les convencían, "no, no tienes trabajo", había dicho Yashiro, "ni compromisos familiares, no tienes familia, Ren-sama", dijo María, "¿una fiesta con unos amigos?, tus únicos amigos estamos aquí, Tsuruga-san…", dijo Kyoko. ¿Cómo decirles que no se le podía permitir estar con ellos? ¿Cómo decirles que no debía ser feliz? ¿Cómo decirles que él no era bueno para ellos? Dios… ¿Cómo decir que no a los ojos suplicantes de Kyoko? ¿Cómo negarle a ella algo? Fingiendo, por supuesto. Era actor, después de todo. Así que fingió. Invocó la ira de los tiempos de Kuon, la ira almacenada y nunca desechada, nunca liberada… Explotó… "¡Déjenme en paz!". Y la onda expansiva de su furia los arrolló, los sorprendió. La cólera impensada de Tsuruga Ren los enmudeció. Solo Kyoko, haciendo un esfuerzo en recuperar un hilo de voz, se atrevió a decir "Tsuruga-san… ¿qué te ocurre?". Entonces, él hizo lo único que pudo hacer. Se dio la vuelta y los dejó atrás. Huyó…

Sus ojos, aún cubiertos por las brumas de la última pesadilla, atisbaron un resplandor más allá de la puerta. No, no se había dejado ninguna luz encendida. Un ruido metálico llegó a sus oídos. ¿Habrá entrado alguien en el piso? Y en lo que se estaba levantando para averiguarlo, la puerta se abrió y su corazón se paró. Allí, bajo el dintel, estaba Rick. Su Rick. Su amigo muerto hace casi siete años.

No, imposible. Debe estar dormido, o borracho. O las dos cosas. No puede estar viendo a Rick. Rick está muerto. Él lo mató.

Rick avanza hacia él, arrastrando una pesada cadena. Advierte con pavor que el otro extremo está sujeto a sus pies, y que la cadena tira de él con cada movimiento. La cadena es pesada y se va enroscando en sus piernas más y más a cada momento… Le agobia, le oprime, le angustia… Está a punto de gritar cuando escucha la voz de Rick. Y digo 'escucha' porque esa figura no mueve los labios, pero Ren reconoce claramente su voz.

- Kuon… Estoy atado a ti por la cadena del remordimiento. En tanto no me dejes ir, seguiré junto a ti y no hallaré descanso. Ni tú tampoco. Quiero la paz. No fue culpa tuya. Quiero descanso. Déjame descansar. O te arrastraré conmigo…

- Rick… yo… lo siento…

- Calla… Te anuncio la visita de tres espíritus. Pasado, presente y futuro. Tres espíritus que te darán la oportunidad de salvarte. Depende de ti impedir que sigas mi destino… Escúchalos bien, Kuon, hazles caso… Libérate y me liberarás a mí… Depende de ti…

* * *

><p>Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, ve a su 'yo' de quince años, de pie, junto a la cama, con los puños manchados de sangre. Con una sonrisa despiadada y un brillo travieso en sus ojos verdes le toma de la mano y lo lleva junto al río de su infancia. Es un día de verano, luminoso y cegador. El sol está en lo más alto y ni los pájaros cantan. Solo se oye el eterno canto de las cigarras y el murmullo del agua entre las piedras. De pronto, corriendo desde el bosque una niña grita "¡Corn!", y un niño un poco mayor sale de su escondite exclamando "¡Kyoko-chan!". "¡Has venido, Corn, has venido!", grita la pequeña mientras se arroja en sus brazos. El Ren adulto siente un nudo en la garganta. Recuerda este día. Había podido escaparse un momento solo para decirle que ya no volvería. Los dos llorarían, y él le daría la piedra Corn para que le aliviara la tristeza y ella le recordase.<p>

- Dilo, Kuon -le dice el Kuon de quince años-. Dilo… Ella fue nuestro primer amor. Ella es nuestro primer amor. Siempre será ella…

- Kyoko…

- No debiste haberla dejado atrás.

Ahora ve las navidades de sus seis años. Un niño feliz, risueño, colmado de besos y abrazos por sus padres, rodeado de regalos y de afecto. De repente pasan a un callejón oscuro, repleto de basura, hediondo. Al fondo hay un grupo de chicos en círculo jaleando a gritos una pelea. En el medio, un bulto sangrante en el suelo, y junto a él en pie y mostrando los puños heridos y manchados de sangre propia y ajena, estaba él.

- Sí. Ese soy yo… -le dice su guía-. Bueno, tú.

Ren se estremece al ver el odio en sus ojos, en los ojos de su 'yo' de quince años. Pero lo que más miedo le da es percibir también el goce animal de la victoria sobre la presa. Él es el cazador. Y lo disfruta… Y sin transición, está contemplando el cadáver de Rick. Otra vez. Tina, Rick, la sangre sobre el asfalto…

- No puedes ocultar el pasado. Enfréntalo. Afróntalo. Libérate…

* * *

><p>Cierra los ojos intentando evitar las lágrimas y cuando los abre, se encuentra en su cama. Junto a él está sentado Corn. El Corn de veintiún años, el Corn de Guam. El Corn que besó a Kyoko…<p>

- ¿Sabes que eres estúpido? -sí, eso es lo primero que le dice.

- ¿Perdona?

- Sí, estúpido. La vida te ofrece el milagro de reencontrarte con Kyoko-chan y tú no solo le ocultas la verdad, sino que le mientes y la engañas. Puedes mentirle al mundo, pero nunca deberías haberle mentido a ella… Desde el principio… Ella es nuestro destino y tú le mientes…, la engañas… Eres un farsante, Tsuruga Ren…

Ren solo puede agachar la cabeza, sus hombros se hunden, no habla…

- Anda, vamos a ver cómo viven los demás sin ti…

La Fiesta de Agradecimiento de María en la Mansión Takarada está en pleno apogeo. Bailarines, acróbatas, zancudos, hasta funambulistas… Lory no repara en gastos por su nieta. Allí están todos. Todo LME, menos él. Ren y Corn localizan a Kyoko y la ven apartarse de las aglomeraciones, en busca de un momento de sosiego. A Ren le arrebata el aliento. Está preciosa, parece una princesa de cuento de hadas. Ve cómo alza la cabeza al cielo y le pide un deseo a una estrella: "Oh, Ren, ojalá encuentres la paz… Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí…".

- Oh, sí… Te llamó Ren. No Tsuruga ni nada de eso. Ren. Está preocupada por ti. Te lo perdiste…

Por el camino ve que se acerca Kijima, y antes de poder protestar, se encuentra en la casa de sus padres, en California. Están celebrando una fiesta. Una vez más, sin él. Hay una sombra de tristeza en sus sonrisas. Pero cuando brindan por su hijo, su corazón se llena de calidez recordándolo, deseando que encuentre la paz y felicidad que por tanto tiempo se ha negado a sí mismo, y dicen su nombre con tanto amor que el Ren que los observa no puede sino conmoverse…

- Los vas a perder. Los vas a perder a todos… Van a aprender a vivir sin ti…

* * *

><p>Antes de darse cuenta, está a la entrada de un templo. No puede evitar un sobresalto al advertir que ya no está allí Corn, sino su peor miedo. BJ. El asesino sanguinario, el monstruo sin alma. Su álter ego. Su otro yo… Su abrigo hecho de jirones de oscuridad, con la capucha que oculta solo parte del rostro, de carne pútrida y de llagas abiertas, ojos llenos de muerte y mirada huera, una criatura del abismo caminando entre los vivos…<p>

Una mano pálida y macilenta le señala a la procesión que atraviesa el patio del templo. Al frente va una novia con el tradicional kimono estampado sobre el otro blanco y con tocado ceremonial. No, no puede ser… Ella no… Kyoko… Kyoko va al encuentro de Shotaro, junto al altar. No, no… ¡No! Los dioses deben estarse burlando de él. Kyoko no se puede casar con ese. Con él, no…

Luego BJ lo conduce por una sucesión rápida de escenas. Es insoportable, es cruel, una tortura: Kyoko jugando con sus hijos, unos niños hermosos que deberían haber sido los suyos. Sus padres languideciendo de tristeza por el hijo al que añoran. Su piso oscuro, con las ventanas cubiertas, sucio y lleno de botellas de alcohol por todo el suelo. Su cuerpo inerte yaciendo desmadejado en el sillón, ahogado en su propio vómito… Kyoko depositando una solitaria rosa ante una lápida… _Tsuruga Ren, el caballero perfecto, el gran enigma_. Su epitafio. Así lo recordará el mundo… Kyoko llora ante su tumba, y susurra "Siempre te amé".

"¡Kyoko!". Se le oscurece la visión, le zumban los oídos, el mundo se le desdibuja, como si cayera en un remolino que lo absorbe para destruirlo…

_Siempre te amé, siempre te amé…_

* * *

><p><em>Siempre te amé, siempre te amé…<em>

Se despierta empapado en sudor, con el corazón acelerado, desbocado, a punto de salírsele por la boca… Agarra con fuerza su móvil, comprueba la hora, comprueba la fecha… Es la mañana de Navidad… Gracias sean dadas a los dioses… Ha sido un sueño, todo ha sido un sueño… Un sueño horrible…

Es la mañana de Navidad… Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kyoko. Ve a buscarla. Ella es tu futuro, si tú quieres aceptarlo…

Corre, corre, como si la nueva mañana le hubiera dado alas. Atraviesa Tokyo a la carrera, la gente lo mira, y sonríen… ¿Quién puede ser ese loco que corre cuya sonrisa se contagia?

Por fin llega, jadeando, a su destino, el Darumaya. Desde fuera se oyen las voces festivas y las risas. De repente vacilante, se asoma a la entrada. La planta baja está llena de gente, vecinos, amigos… Están todos allí. La ve. A ella. Kyoko con una sonrisa feliz conversando con Taisho y Okami-san; están Amamiya-san y María, Yashiro también, hablando animadamente con Kotonami-san. Finalmente sus ojos se cruzan con los de Kyoko. Su corazón se salta un latido. Ella le sonríe. Él no puede evitar gravitar hacia ella.

- ¡Mogami-san!

- Tsuruga-san, buenos días. Me alegra verte hoy.

- Mogami-san…

- Tsuruga-san, ¿qué ocurre?

- Mogami-san, feliz cumpleaños, feliz Navidad, feliz… ¡feliz todo!

- Tsuruga-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Mejor que nunca… Jamás me he sentido mejor… Tengo mucho que contarte, Kyoko-chan…


End file.
